hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fegelein Execution Scene
The''' Fegelein Execution Scene 'is a scene used for parody making. In Downfall The scene begins in an unknown building with Hermann Fegelein lying in bed (apparently drunk) while his mistress is polishing her nails. Suddenly then Peter Högl and a few troops storm into the building, and his mistress, out of shock, flees. Högl informs Fegelein he's under arrest, because of suspected desertion, and that he must get dressed to come with them. The latter refuses so they have to pull him out his bed, while commanding to search the room. They go outside, right in the burning remains of Berlin. They order Fegelein to stand still on a certain place while Högl cocks his gun. Knowing he is going to die, Fegelein quickly buttons his shirt cleanly and does the Hitler Salute (by shouting "Heil Hitler!") one more time before Högl shoots him. Hogl and the other soldiers then leave. In Parodies This scene is not commonly used in parodies, the main reason probably being because parody makers do not want to kill off one of the most popular characters. However, this scene has still been used in some parodies without permanently killing off Fegelein. A number of parodies are based around Hitler trying to work out a plan to catch Fegelein and put an end to his antics, and the scene of Fegelein's execution is simply used as Hiitler's idea of how his plan will work. Usually, the actual attempt to catch Fegelein occurs off-screen, and often the parody ends with Hitler learning that Fegelein escaped or survived by some other means. In a few rare examples of parody making, people actually let Fegelein die, only to let him return from the dead, or to be revealed to have simply faked his death. Another variation that has occasionally been used is for Fegelein to be captured and/or killed, only for it to be revealed to be a different person. In some cases, small parts of this scene may be used for other purposes. For example, the shot of Peter Högl loading and firing his gun has occasionally been edited so that instead of Fegelein, he is shooting at somone else, such as Justin Bieber. Occasionally, the earlier parts of the scene involving Fegelein in bed have been used as well. When Fegelein shouts "Heil Hitler" before he was execute, it could be changed to some sort of cursing, or otherwise remains the same. Trivia *﻿At the beginning of the scene, remains of something that looks like cocaine can be seen, indicating that Fegelein was a drug addict. *The place where Fegelein hides is called FegelBrothel by Untergangers. *Fegelein's actual death and Högl's shooting only last for one second. By having these scenes repeated, you can make them longer. *Except for Fegelein and Högl, every major character, especially Adolf Hitler, are absent. *This is the last scene featuring Fegelein in ''Der Untergang. *This scene is not a complete scene in the movie; between them, there is a scene where Eva tries to persuade Hitler to not kill him, because her sister was married to him and was pregnant. However, Hitler states, "It is my wish!". Category:Downfall scenes